Is He Anyone I Know?
by TinaLynne
Summary: Calleigh is involved with someone at work but she's not telling who.


Is He Anyone I Know?  
  
Pairing: Calleigh/?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, that honor belongs to CBS   
  
A/N: This fic is inspired by a spoiler for next season that I've heard, hinting that Calleigh will be involved in an office romance. I've also alluded to Calleigh's comment to Eric in Wet Foot/Dry Foot about "midnight tiptoes". Enjoy!  
  
Speed looked at the clock on the microwave in their staff room. It was too damn early to be awake, let alone at work. He downed a can of cola as Delko stood over the coffee maker, as if standing there would make it come out any faster. Speed looked at him, shaking his head. He bit back a snide comment, knowing it wasn't Delko's fault he hadn't had enough sleep the night before. Calleigh burst through the door, just then, a smile on her face.  
  
"Morning boys," she drawled. "How's everyone this morning?" Delko looked over at her with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Someone's in an even better mood than usual. Did you get lucky last night, or what, Cal?" Delko asked her, smiling.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Calleigh replied, with a flip of her long hair.   
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" he pressed her for more information.  
  
"Yeah, is he anyone I know?" Tim added. Calleigh looked at him, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You know what, I bet you probably do know him, come to think of it." Calleigh smiled and went to fill the electric kettle with water, turning her back on them for a moment. Plugging it in, she busied herself with getting out her teabag and ignored the two men watching her.  
  
"Come on, Calleigh." Delko said, not giving up. She turned to him, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Let's just say, you know this guy pretty well but right now I'm keeping him all to myself. Okay?"  
  
"Does this jerk know how lucky he is, Calleigh? Just let us know if he needs anyone to rough him up a little." Tim said, in mock seriousness. Eric laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, I think he knows. If last night was any indication...believe me, he knows." Calleigh smiled at the groaning noises both men made at this comment. She thought that reaction was pretty funny, when she imagined the details they had probably shared with each other in the past, regarding their sex lives. She was just glad she'd never been privy to any of their locker-room gossip. There were some things she was better off not knowing. Horatio entered the room, wishing them all a good morning and somberly informed them of their new case. It was a big one and they would all be working on it. The time for socializing had definitely come to an end, so Calleigh, Speed and Delko all switched modes and listened to Horatio intently.  
  
Despite the seriousness of the case they were working, nothing seemed to put a damper on Calleigh's good mood. Everyone noticed and Alex couldn't help but comment as Eric and Speed worked nearby.   
  
"Hmm, could this be love, Calleigh?"  
  
"I think it might be, Alex." Calleigh confirmed, her face lighting up with her smile. She glanced over at Speed and Eric to see if they were listening. Eric was smiling at her and Speed had a look of surprise on his face. Calleigh ignored them both and began to tell Alex about her mystery man, failing to include any identifying characteristics. This man was someone she worked with and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. This was both new and powerful and neither of them wanted to break the spell they both seemed to be under when they were together. It had all been so sudden and they still hadn't had time to even know what exactly they wanted from each other. Calleigh stopped short as Horatio suddenly joined them and found herself blushing furiously, hoping her hadn't heard any of their conversation. The three of them began discuss their progress on the crime scene as Speed and Eric moved to work in another area. Eric had been watching his friend's face as Calleigh had been talking about her new guy and thought he was having a strange reaction to the whole thing.  
  
"What's up with you man?" Delko asked him curiously.  
  
"What're you talking about?" Speed responded innocently.  
  
"Are you jealous of Calleigh's new relationship or something? You're acting kind of strange." Delko observed.  
  
"Why the hell would I be jealous?"   
  
"Look Speed, I know you have a thing for Calleigh. You always pretend that you don't, like she gets on your nerves but I know you've got the hots for her, man."  
  
"Are you sure you're not transferring your own feelings onto me?"   
  
"Nice try but Calleigh and I aren't meant to go down that road, believe me." Eric said, smiling as he remembered the time he'd tried to make a move on Calleigh. She had agreed to let him crash at her place after a night at the bar and he'd gone into her bedroom, seeking some comfort. Calleigh had put a stop to his advances immediately and he had felt like an absolute idiot the next morning when he remembered what he'd done. Calleigh had forgiven him luckily and they had remained good friends. Looking at his other good friend Tim, he knew that the other man had feelings for Calleigh that went way beyond friendship. He felt kind of bad for him because he knew how Tim must feel right now. He'd waited too long to ask Calleigh out and now she'd found someone else. That would be rough.  
  
"Whatever. Look, I don't really want to talk about Calleigh's love life. As long as she's happy, doing whoever she's doing, it's all right with me." Delko was surprised how serious his friend sounded and decided to let it go. They'd go out drinking later and Tim would vent to him then like he always did.  
  
Calleigh spent the day aching for her lover's touch. Working with him made things even more difficult. She would have given anything to just steal a quick kiss now and then but the fact that she couldn't even touch him was driving her mad. Working in the lab alone now, Calleigh remembered the night before and the way he had made her feel. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear him come into the room.   
  
"Hey, you. I've missed you." He said, looking at her as though he'd been missing her for years instead of hours. Putting his arms around her, he slid his hands in the back pockets of her pants, pulling her body close to his. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you too. This has been harder than I thought, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." He agreed, and met her lips met in a deep and passionate kiss. Pushing her against the wall, he ground his body against hers and Calleigh moaned into their kiss. She couldn't believe how hot he was making her feel and knew they had to get out of there before someone caught them. But kissing him felt so good and she didn't want to stop. They were both so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice someone outside the window of the lab, watching them with both disbelief and amusement.  
  
Delko wandered the halls of CSI, knowing that Speed had to be around there somewhere. He hadn't seen him in a few hours because they'd both been hard at work on the case. Finally, Eric spotted Speed down the hallway ahead of him and was about to call out to him when he went into one of the labs. He looked very serious and Eric hoped that taking him out for a drink would cheer him up. It was Friday so it was definitely a good time to go out drinking with no worries about getting up early the next day. Who knows, maybe Speed would finally let down his guard enough to meet someone at the bar. Now that Calleigh wasn't available anymore he had no reason not to at least get a couple of phone numbers. Eric was sure that Calleigh was the reason he was holding back all this time and knew that going out tonight would be good for him and help take his mind off her and her mystery boyfriend. Wondering again who that guy might be, Eric started to open the door to the lab but stopped when he saw through the window what was going on inside. Tim and Calleigh were involved in a very passionate kiss and judging by the way he had her pressed against the wall and the urgency in their movements, that kiss could be leading to something that Eric knew he didn't want or need to see. Stepping away from the window, Eric was stunned but also happy for his friends. Feeling a little betrayed that neither of them had confided in him, he smiled to himself, knowing that he would have a really good time egging Tim on with this information. He couldn't believe that earlier today he'd been feeling sorry for the guy when all along he was the new guy in Calleigh's life. He had to give them some credit though, because they'd definitely pulled the wool over his eyes. Glancing inside again, Delko saw that they'd stopped kissing and were just holding each other. Knowing he had lost his drinking buddy for the night, Delko decided to head home and round up some of his other friends from there.   
  
Completely oblivious to the fact that they'd just been discovered, Calleigh and Speed continued to kiss. Speed's hands wandered under Calleigh's shirt and started to undo her bra. Breaking the kiss, she stopped him with a smile.  
  
"We've got to stop, Tim, before we embarrass ourselves." Tim didn't try to push her, knowing that she was right. "Meet me at my place in half an hour, I've just got to finish up in here." Calleigh put her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply before shooing him out of the room. She completed her task quickly, knowing that soon she would be with Tim. She had a great feeling about this relationship and while she knew it would be a little awkward at first when everyone found out, Calleigh was willing to live with that. Being at the receiving end of Tim's love made it all worthwhile.   
  
The End  
  
Well, I bet it didn't come as a big surprise to anyone that Speed was Calleigh's mystery man but I had fun writing this and I hope you all had fun reading it!! 


End file.
